


Exactly What You Wanted

by spandwiches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandwiches/pseuds/spandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a witch, it's an archangel, in suspenders. And you know you want him to ride you like a pony, Sam Winchester, brother watching or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Rosemoonweaver! She was going to write birthday drabble for me, so I wanted to write some for her too. Her prompt for me was "Destiel or Sabriel with exhibitionism. Maybe they're on a case or something and they're so worked up they can't keep their hands off each other and just have to do something even though there's people walking around nearby and they almost get caught." 
> 
> Well, it's something vaguely like that. Enjoy!

“God damn, Dean, I told you it wasn’t witches.” Sam tugged uselessly at the metal restraining his hand and fastening him to the metal support of the warehouse.

Dean jerked his arms in an equally futile attempt to be free. “Sonuvabitch. Just two more minutes and I would have had the trap fully set.”

The creature in front of them, whatever it actually was, prowled restlessly circling the brothers. It looked for all the world like a middle aged man wearing khakis and a sweater vest, but it’s eyes were a weird amber color and there was something very off about it’s posture; shoulder blades sticking out way too far.

“You’re obviously not a witch, so what the hell are you?” Dean spat out at the creature. “Other than one ugly fucker, obviously.”

“Strong,” came the response in a guttural voice, “and HUNGRY.”

It opened, nope, unhinged it’s jaw to reveal several rows of needle like teeth, and a yellow forked tongue shot out to catch Dean across the cheek. He took the opportunity to slam his forehead into the thing’s nose with as much force as he could put behind it.

Sam momentarily registered the ugly whine it made, before he heard the “Nyugh!” from behind him and felt himself being dragged down by the full weight of his brother sliding down the post, pulling their on their hands cuffed together. Shit. 

“Dean? DEAN!” No reply. “What did you fucking do to him?” 

The monster stalked round behind Dean to face Sam. He stared daggers at it. It laughed a shrill, mocking, laugh, the orange of it’s eyes shifting slightly in the florescent lights of the warehouse. “I ensured he’s not seriously hurt, just unconscious. I felt we needed some ‘alone’ time.” It sneered.

“So what, you can eat me first? Trust me, I don’t plan on making it easy for you.” Sam looked menacingly at it, straining against his bonds.

The creature stretched it’s back, beginning to change it’s form. “You have no idea how much I hope that’s true, Sambo.”

What? Where had that come from? Sam looked more closely at the shifting hulk above him, straightening, slimming, shrinking and materialising as –

“Gabriel?”

“What else was I supposed to do? You don’t return my texts, don’t call me, won’t see me…”

“So you lure us to this god forsaken place and then attack Dean? Yeah, real smooth Gabe.”

“Oh come on Sam, we both know exactly why you’ve been avoiding me, and it’s high time you faced the music.” Gabriel looked down at him with that millennia old knowing way of his that broached no argument.

“Okay fine. I’m sorry we kissed. It should never have happened.” Sam glared back defiantly.

“Should never have happened? Really?”

Sam simply rolled his eyes, huffing slightly at the archangel. 

“I don’t believe you’re in the least bit sorry.” Gabriel squatted down so that his face was level with Sam’s. “In fact, I rather think you are far more sorry it took so long for it to happen and that it hasn’t happened again.” He trailed one hand languidly up Sam’s thigh eliciting a groan.

“I’m warning you, Gabriel…”

Gabriel leaned in close, lowering his voice to a purr. “What? What can you possibly do to me, Sam? Or should I rather be asking, what it is you want to do to me?”

He struggled to swallow, Gabriel was so close. He could feel the light touch of his nose against his cheek and taste the ever present sweetness of him. “Gabriel.” It came out choked, far more needy than Sam had intended. The archangel’s lips ghosted across his own and he shifted forward to try and make full contact, as far as that was possible when handcuffed to a fucking roof support. “Unlock me.”

“Uh uh uh. Where would be the fun in that?” Gabriel moved to straddle Sam’s lap, humming approvingly at the bulge he found there. “No, I think it far better that I leave you restrained. For your own benefit.” He lowered himself down, rolling his hips as he did so.

Sam couldn’t help the noise that escaped him, something between a growl and a moan. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from doing the same to Gabriel, so tantalisingly close. This was such a terrible idea. “Look, let me up. Dean could come round at any second,” he tried reasoning.

“Give me credit. You think I can’t knock a guy out properly? No, I think we’ve got at least fifteen minutes. More than long enough for you to have your wicked way with me. And so what if he does? His back’s to us. And don’t think I don’t know about that little fantasy of yours either.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Fantasy?”

“You can look as innocent as you want, Sugar Lips, but I know the thought of being watched makes you hot.” He moved to stand up again. “As do these.” 

Sam watched, turning pink and rock hard as Gabriel clicked his fingers and was suddenly wearing sheer black stockings with a lace suspender belt. And nothing else. Just an expanse of taught, sun bronzed skin. Sam’s mouth went dry. Oh god, was he screwed.

“Oh yes, Sam Winchester, I read you like a book. It also really helps that you think so loudly when you’re turned on. And if you’ll let me, I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He produced a red silk tie from nowhere and moved back down to wrap it gently but securely round Sam’s face, effectively gagging him. “I think that checks all the boxes.” Gabriel looked at him dangerously. “All but one. This is _how_ you want it, but is it _what_ you want? I need to know.” 

Sam breathed deeply through his nose, feeling the satin against his tongue and swallowing painfully. He was already achingly hard, and yes, he’d absolutely been avoiding how he felt about Gabriel. But cuffed, gagged, straddled by strong stockinged legs, he looked up into chestnut eyes and knew he was safe. Maybe not from his own feelings, but he knew Gabriel would never, ever hurt him. “Gnysh,” he managed through the gag, nodding his head vigorously so that there was no mistaking the meaning.

“You are completely sure?”

Sam nodded vigorously again, snarling slightly around the red tie.

“Then let’s make hay while the sun shines!” Gabriel reached down and began to undo Sam’s pants, agonisingly slowly, all the while keeping their eyes locked. It was delicious and excruciating all at once. 

“Nuh uh. Sugar. We’re going to do this hot and slow. Oh, you want the shirt too? Sure, I can help with that.” Gabriel went back to the task of undressing, taking time to undo every one of the buttons to slowly reveal skin beneath.

He squirmed as Gabriel slid his palms up and over the taught stomach and muscled pecs, pushing the flannel down over Sam’s shoulders to bunch at his biceps. This also had the effect of bringing them flush against each other’s chests. “Hnyeee Muuuuhh!” The fabric of the gag slid deliciously between his lips and the words came out as a filthy rumble.

“Oh you’ll get more, Sambo. so much more.” Now he’d begun to slide himself down Sam’s body, trailing feather light kisses along the expanse of skin from jaw to crotch, before stopping to push both pants and boxers down. Sam lifted his hips obligingly, taking the opportunity to try and grind against up against him.

“So impatient, always so impatient.”

Sam gestured pointedly with his head to where Dean was slumped behind him.

“That’s a poor excuse, and you know it, Sam Winchester. And we have at least another ten minutes of him out cold. No he’s fine, it was more mojo than punch so stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. Now, where were we.” He ended the one sided conversation to scoot even lower, his head bowed and his bottom high in the air. 

Sam had a fantastic view. He could even see one stockinged leg, the lace taught against the muscle of Gabe’s thigh. His cock twitched and Gabriel took that as his cue to run his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around the head before bringing his lips around to give one slow strong suck.

“Nnnnngghhhhhhh!”

“Ah, so that’s why you wanted to be gagged. It’s all making sense now.” He opened his lips, taking Sam in again, this time working them lower and lower, until Sam could feel himself totally enveloped in the hot wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth.

Usually he would want to be in control of his pleasure, be the one to take it. But there was something so incredibly erotic about being unable to do anything other than watch as those skilled lips slid up and down his length, making Gabe’s ass bob behind him. Sam wasn’t going to last long like this. Wasn’t going to last long at all. “Uuuuuhhhhhh Uuuuuuhhhhhhh. Nnggghhhh!” Gabriel pulled off, looking up at him from under long lashes. 

“Then I suppose it’s time for us to move on to the main course.” He pushed up onto his knees and stalked forward. “If I take the gag off, do you promise to behave?”

Sam just glared at him. 

“I know you’re worried about being loud, Sam, but who other than us will hear? It won’t wake Dean up from his little nap.” Still no response. “But how will I hear you scream my name as you come deep inside me.” Gabriel leaned in close, reaching round to untie the red cloth. “Plus, I want to kiss you.”

And then the tie was gone and soft, sweet lips were there instead, bumping and moulding to his. Sam found himself greedily opening to taste deeper, explore more of this beautiful talented mouth. It was desperate and messy, teeth and tongue tasting and toying, and oh so perfect. 

“Gabriel. Gabe.” He managed to get out between kisses. “I want.. I need…”

“Shhhhhhh. I know you do.” Gabriel moved in for one last kiss before arranging himself above Sam and then sinking slowly down. “One advantage of being an archangel: I’m always ready.” Gabriel smirked and then began to move, lifting off and pushing back down unhurriedly.

Sam strained forward to kiss him, rolling his hips up to meet Gabriel on his downward slide. It felt so deliciously hot and tight around his cock, and he moaned his pleasure into their kiss. Why had he been resisting this? It felt so inevitable. So very right. Every thrust sent shivers down his spine. Gabriel was aching his back, taking Sam deeper with every stroke, nudging him back against the post. Into Dean. 

“He’s still–“ Wow that felt good. “He’s not going to come rou–“ Gabriel slammed down, the sound of his ass connecting with Sam’s thighs echoing in the empty warehouse. “Oh Gabe. Oh God.”

All other thoughts forgotten, Sam thrust up to meet Gabriel over and over again, their movements frenzied and frantic. He was getting close, starting to feel fuzzy round the edges as all sensation began to coalesce at his core. “Touch yourself. Please, I want to see you come.”

Gabriel’s cock stood hard and proud between them, and he rapped one hand around to begin stroking in time to the rise and fall their bodies.

Sam gazed down the movement, enraptured. “You’re exquisite.” 

“Who’s exquisite?” Dean sounded groggy, groaning as he tried to pull himself upright. “Sammy, you okay? What’s that noise?” He was craning his neck to look behind him. “Sonuvabitch, what the–“

“Shut up, Dean!” And then Sam was lost, sailing over the edge, pulsing deep and hot inside an archangel, his archangel, coming hard and loud. 

Gabriel rode him through it, pumping his hand until he was spilling over Sam’s chest and falling forward to rest against him, happy and sated. “Exactly how you wanted it, Sambo,” he whispered. ”Exactly how you wanted it.”


End file.
